


Nuevas experiencias

by WriterNonsense



Series: Cruzando el límite [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lleva tanto tiempo negándose a sí mismo que lo desea, que es Sherlock quien, una vez más, toma la iniciativa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dominio/Sumisión

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. Dominio/Sumisión

El día empieza como uno cualquiera, Sherlock, a juzgar por su aspecto, ni siquiera ha dormido, y John baja a hacer el desayuno, té, tostadas y zumo de naranja que Sherlock no se comerá hasta que John se lo deje delante y le insista un par de veces.

Leen el periódico, John en papel, Sherlock por internet, y no tienen ningún caso así que es uno de esos días en los que pueden pasar el rato tranquilamente, con la ropa de ir por casa, sin molestarse en planear nada.

Lo único distinto a simple vista es John. Tiene una cita para comer, que con suerte se alargará y la podrá llevar al cine o a dar un paseo. Hace semanas que no sale con nadie así que espera que ésta le dure más que la última (tres días) Por eso no le ha dicho nada a Sherlock y ha mantenido todo contacto con Cloe en la consulta y en sus diversos recados. No la ha llamado, ni le ha mandado mensajes de texto o mails, cerca de Sherlock. Así que, con un poco de suerte, podrá escaparse a mediodía sin que el detective le siga para estropearle la cita.

Otra cosa distinta en John, que culpa enteramente a la falta de sexo, es que hace un par de meses que tiene fantasías con Sherlock. Algo que no debería estar recordando en la mesa de la cocina con el susodicho sentado enfrente. Porque John enrojece al pensar en la última, que le incluía a él de rodillas y a Sherlock dándole órdenes en esa voz suya que sería capaz de derretir el Ártico. Sherlock apenas levanta la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador, pero su media sonrisa debería alertar a John. Pero está demasiado ocupado intentando pensar en Cloe para quitarse a Sherlock de la cabeza así que no se da cuenta.

-      Deberías analizar mejor por qué tus relaciones con mujeres no tienen el resultado esperado. Tus conclusiones son erróneas. – John deja el periódico, arrugando las hojas, frunciendo el ceño.

-      ¿Perdona?

Sherlock cierra la pantalla del portátil, el de John, para variar, y apoya sus dedos bajo la barbilla en su clásica pose de pensar. Como si John fuera uno de sus casos.

-      Hoy tienes una cita, has intentado que no me diera cuenta pero te has duchado y puesto una colonia nueva, ayer fuiste al barbero para arreglarte el pelo, compraste un jersey y no haces más que mirar la hora. Además, han llamado del restaurante mientras estabas en el baño, para confirmar la reserva.

 _Mierda_. John se da de cabezazos mentalmente.

-      Por supuesto, la he cancelado. – John tarda un par de segundos en asimilar lo que acaba de oír.

-      ¿Qué? ¡Sherlock! – Se levanta para ir a coger su móvil, pero cuando pasa junto a Sherlock, éste le sujeta por la muñeca, deteniéndole.

-      Siéntate, no he acabado.

En esto se resume su relación ya de más de dos años, por desgracia, porque John en vez de mandarle a paseo, coger su móvil, arreglar lo que Sherlock ha intentado sabotear y salir con Cloe, esa cajera tan simpática del Tesco, hace lo mismo que siempre que Sherlock usa ese tono de voz.

Obedece.

-      Vale, ilumíname, ¿qué hago mal? Además de aguantarte y dejar que siempre te salgas con la tuya. – Sherlock sonríe, inclinándose hacia él. John traga saliva, nervioso al tener toda la atención de Sherlock enfocada en él. Sus ojos se ven casi translúcidos y sus labios forman un arco perfecto al sonreír.

-      No es lo que haces mal. Es lo que buscas lo que es incorrecto. Dejas que tu parte de médico lleve la voz cantante creyendo que eso es lo que la sociedad espera de ti. Que consigas a una mujer que busque ser cuidada, que te vea como al salvador, a la que puedas proteger. Todo eso, proteger, cuidar, curar, ya lo tienes en la consulta y sólo vas dos días a la semana en un patético intento por separarte de lo que tú consideras “mi nefasta influencia” Y aun así cuando te llamo, por banal que sea el mensaje, acudes corriendo.

John abre la boca, rebanándose los sesos para rebatir a Sherlock, pero la vuelve a cerrar, agachando la mirada hacia sus manos. No le tiemblan a pesar de que cree que sabe dónde va a ir a parar Sherlock con sus deducciones.

-      Lo que, unido al hecho que fuiste soldado, indica tu predisposición a obedecer órdenes. Aunque no hace mucho que tú mismo has llegado a esa conclusión. ¿Cuatro, cinco semanas? Compras más lubricante y te acuestas más temprano, por lo que…

-      ¡Vale, no lo digas! – Santo dios, John creía que iba a ser un día tranquilo, aburrido incluso, no que acabaría teniendo una conversación sobre sus hábitos de masturbación.

Nota el calor recorriéndole el rostro, pero se yergue, mirando a Sherlock, que se reclina en la silla, dejando que su bata se abra en su pecho. No lleva nada más debajo. Una de sus piernas se estira bajo la mesa, y John jadea cuando nota cómo el pie de Sherlock acaricia su pantorrilla, su muslo, y se posa sobre su entrepierna, llamando la atención sobre lo empalmado que está desde que han empezado la conversación.

-      Sherlock…

Por supuesto no se detiene, sino que acaricia su pene a través de los pantalones del pijama. John gime, cerrando los ojos, pero Sherlock para en seco. Hasta que John no vuelve a mirarle no continúa, más despacio, unas simples caricias para mantenerle excitado, sin la presión suficiente para que pueda correrse.

-      Esto es lo que te falta con todas esas mujeres. No quieres ser el que decide en la cama, quieres que te ordenen lo que tienes que hacer. Te excita. Pero es ridículo que busques esto fuera, nadie te conoce mejor que yo, nadie sabría leerte como yo.

-      No… no soy gay. – A estas alturas no sabe ni por qué se molesta, sobretodo porque decirlo entre jadeos mientras Sherlock le masturba no le da credibilidad alguna.

Sherlock ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su pie vuelve al suelo, y John mira su regazo, parpadeando como si le costara comprender qué ha pasado.

-      Bien, entonces. Si insistes en mentirte a ti mismo, ve, llama al restaurante. Les dije que esperaran un par de horas para cancelar la reserva, que quizás cambiarías de opinión.

Se levanta, dejándole solo, cerrando la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

John espera hasta que le baja un poco la erección, y mientras marca el número del restaurante se da cuenta que ahora sí le tiemblan las manos.

 

La cita, si es que se le puede llamar así, acaba siendo un desastre. Es una más de muchas en las que John no hace más que mirar el teléfono, esperando un mensaje de Sherlock que siempre acaba apareciendo. Excepto hoy. Sherlock se mantiene en silencio durante la hora y media que están comiendo, durante los veinte minutos de paseo por Regent’s Park y durante los ocho minutos que tarda en despedirse de Cloe con un beso en la mejilla y volver a Baker Street.

Cuando por fin abre la puerta de su piso es cuando suena su móvil.

 _Caso. No te molestes en venir. SH_.

John nota cómo palidece, en claro contraste con el bochorno de la mañana. El  rechazo de Sherlock es como una bofetada y se deja caer en su sillón, respirando hondo. Por un momento imagina cómo sería su vida sin Sherlock si no se hubieran conocido gracias a Mike, si John fuera capaz de mantenerse atraído por cualquiera de las mujeres normales con las que sale.

Después piensa en cómo ha cambiado su vida y en lo feliz que es desde que le conoce.

_Tenías razón. Me excita. Quiero intentarlo. JW._

Nota cómo le late el corazón, parece que fuera a estallarle, pero no vacila en enviarlo.

 _Lestrade te mandará un coche. SH_.

No cree que sea muy profesional presentarse a una escena del crimen empalmado, pero no puede evitarlo, no hace más que oír una y otra vez las palabras de Sherlock de esa mañana.

Se pregunta cómo conseguirán que los demás no se den cuenta de que su relación está a punto de pasar a otro nivel mucho más complicado, pero no debería haberse molestado. Sherlock está de rodillas junto al cadáver, con su lupa, gritándole insultos a Anderson, y Lestrade casi le empuja hacia él, desesperado porque alguien le ponga en su sitio.

Un día más en su trabajo, al fin y al cabo. Así que ocupa su lugar junto a Sherlock, poniéndose los guantes, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde le indica Sherlock.

-      Son marcas de pinchazos. ¿Era drogadicto? – La víctima, un joven de entre veinticinco y treinta años, está boca abajo en medio de un charco  de sangre pero no tiene marcas defensivas ni parece haberse resistido.

Sherlock niega con la cabeza, soltando otro de sus soliloquios con sus deducciones, y John, como otras tantas veces, se pregunta por qué le debe necesitar si es obvio que Sherlock se da cuenta de todo por sí mismo.

-      Vamos, John. Hemos acabado aquí.

Se levanta, limpiándose los pantalones, ayudando a John a hacer lo mismo dándole la mano. Se la suelta en cuanto John se pone de pie, buscando a Lestrade con la mirada.

-      Deberíais tener suficiente con lo que os he dado. En todo caso, estaremos ocupados este fin de semana. No nos molestes a no ser que hablemos de asesinos en serie o de casos realmente complicados. No este mero juego de niños.

-      Sherlock… - Lestrade frunce el ceño, mirándoles, pero Sherlock ya está deteniendo a un taxi, hablándole por encima del hombro.

-      Lo digo en serio, Lestrade. Vamos, John.

Le dice adiós al inspector, y así, vuelven a Baker Street en silencio.

 

John va directo a hacer té, no necesita a un genio para decirle que es un comportamiento típico de cuando está nervioso o no sabe qué hacer. Así que le sirve una taza a Sherlock, dejándosela en la mesita del comedor, y se sirve otra para él, que usa para calentarse las manos, porque se dedica a soplarlo para que se enfríe sin beber un sorbo.

-      Siéntate. – Cuando le hace caso, Sherlock se inclina sobre la mesita, mirándole fijamente unos segundos, sin parpadear. Cuando parece gustarle lo que ve, sonríe, apoyándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-      Antes de empezar deberíamos dejar claras unas cuantas cosas. Es obvio que es tu primera vez como sumiso, y yo nunca he tenido ninguno a mi cargo. Digamos que lo considero tedioso y aburrido, pero contigo va a ser distinto.

-      ¿Cómo lo sabes si no…? – Se pasa la mano por el pelo, carraspeando. Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

-      A estas alturas haría meses que me habría cansado de tenerte cerca. Pero hay algo distinto en ti, John. Eres… complejo. Te gustan los retos y eres capaz de estar a la altura. Así que deberías leerte los archivos que te he dejado en el ordenador. Hay una lista con actividades y objetos, quiero que la puntúes y me digas qué estás dispuesto a probar, qué podrías intentar si yo quisiera, y cuáles están fuera de tus límites. Estas últimas no las haremos. Lo que pongas en la lista de posibles, si me atraen, las haremos.

Debería haber previsto tal nivel de control, aunque en vez de ponerse nervioso por tanta información, se siente seguro sabiendo que Sherlock lo tiene todo pensado. Así que asiente, mirando de reojo el portátil. No le extraña darse cuenta que vuelve a estar excitado.

-      Y lo más importante, escoge una palabra segura. Cuando la digas pararemos, sin preguntas ni repercusiones. Será la única manera que vas a tener para hacer que me detenga.

-      Anderson. – No tiene ni que pensarla, es lo primero que le viene a la mente, y Sherlock asiente, con un brillo en la mirada, divertido.

-      Perfecto. Tómate esto con calma, lee tranquilamente las hojas y dámelas rellenadas cuando las tengas. Una última cosa. Soy muy posesivo, así que si empezamos con esto, será exclusivo. Nada de citas ni sexo con nadie más.

Se levanta, acercándose a John, acariciándole el pelo, pasándole la mano por la cara, acariciándole los labios con el pulgar. Cuando John los separa para lamerle, Sherlock se agacha, hablándole al oído.

-      Oh, y John, a partir de ahora todos tus orgasmos me pertenecen. Así que se acabaron los juegos nocturnos a solas, si quieres correrte tendrás que pedirme permiso. Si eres bueno incluso puede que te diga que sí.

Le lame el cuello, mordiéndole la clavícula, chupando para dejarle una marca. John echa la cabeza hacia atrás, una de sus manos se acerca a acariciarse el pene por encima del pantalón, y Sherlock, sin mirarle, le detiene.

-      Si no obedeces habrá consecuencias. Lee la lista.

Sherlock le deja ir, dándole un último beso, el primero en los labios, cogiéndole con fuerza por la nuca, y John parece ahogarse en él, abriendo la boca, gimiendo cuando la lengua de Sherlock roza la suya.

-      Hasta mañana. – Le guiña un ojo, sonriendo como cuando tienen un caso especialmente complicado, y John le devuelve el gesto, impaciente por abrir el portátil.

Espera a estar a solas para hacerlo, analizando cada actividad, tachando las más obvias (sabe que Sherlock las ha puesto sólo para asquearle), dudando con varias que acaba poniendo en posibles, y marcando sin dudar algunas que parecen sacadas de sus fantasías más ocultas.

Ahora que han empezado con esto se pregunta por qué ha tardado tanto en admitirse a sí mismo que lo ha estado deseando casi desde que conoció a Sherlock.

Deja el ordenador encendido con el archivo acabado abierto, y se va a la cama. Sabe que será lo primero que mire Sherlock cuando se levante.

 

Se despierta con el sonido del violín, por una vez la melodía es alegre y plácida, y John se despierta sonriendo hasta que se da cuenta que no lo está escuchando abajo sino que tiene a Sherlock sentado en una silla junto a su cama.

Da un salto, gritando.

-      ¡Santo dios, Sherlock! ¿Quieres matarme?

Detiene el arco a medio camino y la melodía se rompe, por un instante Sherlock parece una estatua, bañado con el sol de la mañana, en bata, con el violín aún alzado a media canción, inmóvil, mirándole.

John se fue a la cama en calzoncillos, y deja que Sherlock observe, incluso separa un poco las piernas, mostrándole la humedad de la tela, manchada de líquido preseminal.

-      He leído tus respuestas. – Deja el violín en su funda, poniéndose en pie. Le sonríe antes de volver a hablarle. 

-      Vístete, nos vamos de compras.

-      ¿Ahora? Sherlock, por una vez tenemos la nevera llena.

Sherlock sonríe, agachándose a besarle.

-      No hablo de comida. – Mete una mano bajo sus calzoncillos, acariciándole el pene, masturbándole de arriba abajo, cogiéndole un pezón entre el índice y el pulgar con la otra, retorciéndolo, y por un momento la mezcla de placer y dolor está a punto de llevarle al límite. Pero tan rápido como empezó, se separa de él, desapareciendo de la habitación, hablándole por encima del hombro.

-      ¡Vístete, John! O me iré sin ti, y no te gustará lo que traeré.

Ante eso sale de su estupor, y corre hacia el baño, poniéndose lo primero que encuentra.

Salen corriendo de Baker Street, cruzándose con la señora Hudson, que les ve marcharse con tanta energía que cree que tienen un caso.

Si supiera a dónde van en realidad…


	2. Juguetes sexuales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27\. Juguetes sexuales (comprándolos, usándolos, perdiéndolos, etc.)

Lestrade pasa la mirada de uno a otro, John y Sherlock acaban de entrar en su despacho, sin duda pensando ya en volver a casa, pero por una vez va a obligarles a quedarse.

-      Sentaos, quiero que me expliquéis paso a paso cómo atrapasteis a Rogers. – Él mismo da ejemplo sentándose tras su mesa, señalándoles las sillas de enfrente. Sherlock le hace caso soplando, John sacude la cabeza, quedándose de pie tras la silla vacía.

-      John. – Sherlock ni le mira cuando lo dice, pero John aprieta las manos en puños y obedece. A Lestrade le parece oír un gemido cuando se sienta, pero lo achaca al cansancio.

Abre su libreta y enciende la grabadora, tomando apuntes a pesar de que luego en casa se pondrá la cinta para acabar de captar todos los detalles, y durante un momento está tan concentrado escribiendo que cree que lo que escucha es fruto de su imaginación.

Hasta que detiene el bolígrafo y el ruido cesa. Cuando sigue escribiendo deja de prestar atención a Sherlock y agudiza el oído. Frunce el ceño, mirando a su alrededor.

-      ¿Se ha colado una mosca? Oigo un zumbido. – Sherlock se encoge de hombros, con una mano tamborileando en su rodilla, la otra metida en el bolsillo del abrigo. John mira a todas partes menos a Lestrade, que cree distinguir un tono colorado en su rostro.

Pasa la mirada de uno a otro, apagando la grabadora.

-      Vale, ¿se puede saber qué sucede? Estáis más extraños que de costumbre. Sherlock, ¿qué has hecho? – Aprecia a John y se ha acostumbrado a su presencia, gracias a él Sherlock se está convirtiendo en el gran hombre que puede llegar a ser y no le gusta nada pensar que Sherlock puede estar haciendo algo para poner en peligro su colaboración. Sabe que incluso la paciencia de John debe tener un límite.

Sin embargo es John quien responde, removiéndose en el asiento.

-      ¡Nada! No sucede nada. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-      Tonterías, John. Lestrade quiere las notas, pues va a tenerlas. Enciende la grabadora, acabo de empezar. – Mira a John de reojo, con una media sonrisa en los labios. – Y tengo para rato.

John esconde la cabeza entre las manos, gimiendo.

-      Sólo está cansado. Sobrevivirá. ¿Seguimos o no? – Se inclina hacia Lestrade, lleno de energía, y éste suspira, arrepintiéndose por adelantado de su brillante idea.

Para Lestrade pasan quince minutos, John cree que han sido una o dos horas, y Sherlock sabe con exactitud que son dieciocho minutos y treinta o cuarenta segundos.

Es cuando John da un salto en la silla, mordiéndose el labio, saliendo corriendo del despacho sin ninguna explicación.

Sherlock también se levanta de un salto. Lestrade alza las cejas.

-      ¡Oye! ¡No hemos acabado! ¿John está bien?

-      Ya vendremos mañana a rellenar el papeleo, tenemos cosas que hacer. Y sí, John está perfectamente. Hasta mañana. – Le saluda con la mano mientras se marcha, ignorando sus protestas. Lestrade se aprieta el puente de la nariz, suspirando de nuevo.

Con esos dos casi prefiere no saber qué se traen entre manos.

 

_Una hora antes…_

John cierra los ojos, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar. Está atado de pies y manos a la cama, desnudo, totalmente a merced de Sherlock, que está arrodillado entre sus piernas con su última adquisición en las manos. Lubrica tanto el juguete que caen gotas sobre las sábanas, mojándose los dedos, acariciándole el perineo a John con el látex del vibrador, usando su pulgar para abrirse paso en su culo, humedeciéndole la entrada. Agachándose para lamerle, mezclando saliva y lubricante, lengua y dedos.

Hasta que John mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, luchando contra sus ataduras por el deseo de acariciarle el pelo a Sherlock para mantenerle allí, contra sus muslos, chupándole y abriéndole, o para obligarle a pasar a su pene, olvidado y tan duro que empieza a dolerle.

-      Shhh… - Le da un beso en la rodilla, separándose de él, y le enseña el vibrador.

-      Es el último modelo, aquel que te gustó tanto en la tienda pero no te atreviste a pedir. Así que pensé que sería un buen regalo. Aunque deberías aprender a decir qué quieres sin avergonzarte. No muerdo. – Sonríe, depredador. – No demasiado.

Ilustra sus palabras inclinándose hasta su pecho, cogiendo uno de sus pezones con los dientes. Mordiéndolo.

-      ¡Sherlock! – John arquea el cuerpo, jadeando.

-      Así que ahora vas a aprender una lección. Como no quisiste pasar vergüenza en la tienda, sabrás qué es pasar vergüenza de verdad.

Empieza a penetrarle con el juguete, despacio, asegurándose que John está  preparado antes de ir introduciendo más centímetros. No es muy largo pero es ancho y tiene una base que impide que se salga una vez colocado. Es perfecto para llevar puesto sin que se note.

Sherlock tiene razón, John quiso comprarlo cuando entraron en la tienda de juguetes para adultos pero aún era todo muy nuevo y no se atrevió a decirlo. Ahora se teme que va a arrepentirse de no haber hablado en su momento.

-      Perfecto. – Gime cuando nota que ya está colocado, al moverse el juguete lo hace con él y roza su próstata. Sherlock sube por su cuerpo a gatas y se inclina a besarle, chupando y mordiendo sus labios, dejándoselos rojos.

-      Y tengo otra sorpresa. – Le enseña qué tiene en la mano, una pequeña pieza  de plástico. Aprieta el botón y un leve zumbido llena el silencio. John abre los ojos, alzando las caderas cuando el vibrador cobra vida y llena su interior de caricias.

-      Tiene varias intensidades. Esta es la mínima. – Se levanta, desatándole, primero las muñecas, y mientras John se las examina para comprobar que no han quedado marcas, le desata también los tobillos.

Le mira desde el pie de la cama.

-      ¿Crees que aguantarás, o quieres el anillo? – Una de las cosas que sí compraron juntos fue un anillo para la base del pene, para que a John le resulte más sencillo mantener la erección sin correrse. Sherlock ha descubierto que adora tenerle al límite todo lo posible.

John ladea la cabeza, pensando, moviéndose un poco para comprobar el alcance del vibrador, que por suerte vuelve a estar apagado.

-      Sin anillo.

Es la primera vez que opta por no llevarlo, quiere que Sherlock se sienta orgulloso. Quiere demostrarse a sí mismo que es capaz de resistir.

Sherlock asiente, indicándole que le siga.

-      Vamos a ducharnos, si mis cálculos no fallan tenemos aún seis minutos antes de que Lestrade decida que quiere que vayamos a comisaría a explicarles a esos incompetentes cómo se trabaja.

John ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sherlock se acaba equivocando en cinco minutos de diferencia.

 

_Ahora…_

Sherlock ignora los gritos de Lestrade cuando le cierra la puerta casi en la cara, tan sólo ha sido educado por el bien de John, sabe que él sí que valora las convenciones sociales.

Pero ahora lo único que tiene en mente es el bienestar de John, mientras repasa en su mente los últimos minutos intentando descubrir en qué se ha equivocado, cómo ha llegado John al límite si estaba usando el nivel mínimo de vibración y anoche le dejó correrse tres veces.

Lo encuentra en el baño, sentado en el váter de uno de los cubículos, pero no se ha encerrado con el pestillo así que Sherlock entra, arrodillándose frente a él a pesar del poco espacio disponible.

Le coge las manos, buscando su mirada, John ha enterrado su rostro entre sus piernas.

-      John. – Habla con suavidad, como si tratara con un animal asustado. Le levanta la barbilla y John le mira, parpadeando, intentando apartarse.

-      Lo siento, no he podido… Creía que aguantaría… - Sherlock se da cuenta de la humedad en su entrepierna y se maldice por no haber tenido en cuenta lo mucho que le excita a John el riesgo. Estar a punto de correrse en medio de una comisaria donde todos les conocen, y para más inri, delante de un inspector que ha admitido oír el zumbido del vibrador, le  ha llevado al límite.

Sacude la cabeza, besándole los nudillos, los dedos, las palmas de las manos.

-      Has estado magnífico. – John le mira, sorprendido.

-      Pero no... – carraspea, decidido a decirlo. – No  he podido aguantar. Me dejaste escoger, y he roto tus normas. Me he corrido sin permiso.

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco.

-      John, esto es un juego, no voy a castigarte por un error. También te he fallado, debí preverlo y obligarte a ponerte el anillo. Así que ambos hemos aprendido.

Le ayuda a ponerse en pie, sacándole la camisa por fuera de los pantalones para ocultar la mancha. Le da un beso suave antes de sacarlo del cubículo.

-      Vamos, te invito a cenar. Hasta podemos ver una de esas películas ridículas de espías que tanto te gustan. Intentaré criticarla al mínimo.

John sonríe, con un peso menos sobre los hombros. Está laxo y saciado y ese plan le parece perfecto para acabar el día.

Aunque espera que Lestrade no llegue a descubrir nunca a qué se debía ese zumbido. 


End file.
